Abused to Loved
by Little-Retard
Summary: Sakura was abused by someone close to her. When her brother comes back, and takes her away with him, will she get revenge?


Well, I'm pretty bored right now, so I'm going to write an sad fiction! Woo-hoo, oh, yeah! And I'm doin' it 'cause I want to!

Anyway, someone, do the disclaimer, please!

Genma- Lin-chan don't own Naruto. Will you go on a date with me now?

Hell, to the, NO! your old, and GROOODDYY!

On with the story!

Sakura Haruno was your average girl. Alright, I take that back.

She's not normal. not in the slightest. Since she was 5 she has been abused by her father. He abuses her for the death of his wife, his problems, and even sometimes just because he wanted to.

He had a brother, but he left her at age 4, a couple months before her mother died. He loved his little sister, but he hated his father. He doesn't even know about the abuse. No one does actually.

She won't tell anyone. Her father would surely kill her if she did. And it's not like there was anyone she could tell. She was alone.

So right now, it didn't bother her, as she watched everyone get awarded, and complimented by their parents for becoming genin. Even Naruto had Iruka-sensei to be there for him.

No one noticed her, alone in the shadows, smiling slightly down at her fore-head protector, the slightest bit happy at her achievement.

Over the past 7 years, she had gotten perfect at faking smiles, laughes, and her self. She was just a broken heart that the world forgot, after all.

Who cared, right? She wore long sleeves and pants, even on the hottest days, and everyone called her weird. Though, alot of them just called her billboard-brow.

She didn't have a friend in the world, but she was okay with that. She had a friend in her mind. And that was enough for her.

She looked back at everyone one more time, before heading home, back to her father, where she would probably get beaten again.

But she was okay. She'd pull through. or at least, that's what she told herself, over and over.

SAKURA'S POV

I walked away from the graduation ceremony, towards my home, where my father would beat me once more.

'You really shouldn't put up with this...' Inner mused. I'll be okay. I've gotten used to it by now. It does hurt though, but not much.

I walked inside, and took off my shoes, and walked inside the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I was my father with his arms crossed, and he was glaring at me.

I bowed low and he hissed, "Where have you been?" I stood up straight and looked up into his eyes. "I was at the graduation ceremony for the academy," I said.

His eyes softened. "Alright, since you passed, your beating will be not as bad this time. Consider it a reward," He said harshly.

A wide smiled went over my face, and my eyes lit up the tiniest bit, but not much. "Thank you father!" I said happily.

He stared down at me for another second before walking towards me. I braced myself, waiting for the hit. I was shocked when he leaned down, and wrapped his arms around me.

Was he... Hugging me? "I might not look it, but I'm proud of you. No beating today," He whispered in my ear.

My eyes softened, and I hugged back. "Make dinner," He ordered. He pulled back and smiled at me.

Only the tiniest bit, but still there. I bowed, and went to make dinner. You might think this to be a sweet moment, but it's not. Not in the least.

When he was nice like this, the beating was twice worse the next day, and he blamed me for him going 'soft'.

I sighed. Why was my life like this? Why did my brother have to leave me here? Why do I have to be broken? Why can't I have a normal life, like everyone else in my class, where when they get home, their moms and dads hug them, and give them snacks?

Everyone thinks that I have parents that love me, and I go home and get stuff like toys and snacks... I have one parent who loves me...

But she's only watching me from heaven. Why did you have to die mom? Why can't you come back, and hug me like you used to when I was sad?

Why did I have to be born? Why couldn't I die with my mom? In a way, I did. I died on the inside when she died, but now, not only am I dead, but I'm broken, as well.

I finished dinner, and I served it to my father, and went up to my room without eating. I'm not hungry. I never was really.

I laid down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow is the day I got my new team, and then met my new sensei. Cool.

I feel asleep thinking about these things, and I was looking forward to maybe making some friends.

I woke up and yanked my clothes on, grabbing my fore-head protector, and tying it on my head.

I ran down stairs, being careful not to wake my father, made his breakfast, and ran out the door to the academy.

I slowed down once I got there, and as usual, I was the first one there. I walked through the door, and nodded to Iruka-sensei, and sat down in my regular seat.

About 15 minutes later kids came piling in, and Naruto sat next to me, and a boy named Sasuke sat next to me, as there were no other seats.

I nodded to them both and Naruto stated happily, "Good-morning Sakura-chan! How are you?" I smiled a fake smile at him, and I said, "I'm fine, how are you, Naru-kun?"

"I'm great Sakura-chan! Iruka-sensei took me out for ramen yesterday after the ceremony, did your parents take you out to dinner, too?" He said bouncing in his seat.

I was saved from answering that question when Iruka-sensei aked everyone to please be quiet so he could announce the teams.

He said all the teams and then he said, "Team 7: Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzamaki" At this Naruto stood up and cheered. "And Sasuke Uchiha." And then he sat back down.

I don't see why all the girls fawn over him so much. He might be attractive, but he gives the cold shoulder to everyone. It's stupid.

"Alright everyone, go to your assigned rooms to meet you new sensei's," Iruka-sensei said. Everyone began to file out, and Naruto, Sasuke, and I left to room number 7.

We waited for a good 2 hours and Naruto decided to put an eraser at the top of the door as a prank. I smiled. A small one, but still real.

Our sensei was 2 and a half hours late, so this should be pretty good. When our sensei walked in the eraser hit him right in the head.

Naruto and I began to crack up and Sasuke muttered, "Idiots." "Well, my first analysis of you all is... Your a bunch of idiots," Our new sensei said.

I looked over our new sensei. Slouched, reading a book, silver gravity defying hair, one black eye, and half his face covered by a mask.

Alrighty then. "Now, state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." When nobody talked he said, "Alright, I'll go first. Kakashi Hatake. I'm not going to tell you my likes or dislikes, and I don't have many hobbies, and I don't have a goal."

Wow. I think he told us his name. Naruto went next."I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I like ramen, pranks, and Sakura-chan! I don't dislike anything! My hobbies are eating ramen, pulling pranks, and seeing Sakura-chan! My goal is to become the next hokage of this village, believe it!"

Sasuke stated, "Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like alot of things, and I dislike alot of things. I don't have any hobbies, and my goal is to kill a certain someone."

Man, I reall hope that person isn't me. I said with a fake smile liting up my features, "My name is Sakura Haruno. Ilike black... I dislike... my... dog! Yeah, my dog! I don't have many hobbies, and my goal is to... Well, I don't know actually..."

Shit, I almost said I disliked my father. That would have cause trouble. Kakashi-sensei raised an eyesbrow at me, but didn't say anything else.

I wonder how this is going to turn out...

2 YEARS LATER,,.

It's been two years since I was put on this team. My sensei doesn't have time for me, always having to teach Naruto and Sasuke.

But that's okay. I can teach myself. I finished my spar with Sasuke, and I didn't use half of my strength and I purposely lost. I didn't have much energy that morning because I had a really bad beating last night.

And it doesn't help that it's one of the hottest days of the year, and I have to wear long sleeves and pants. I took a sip of my water, and I was sweating, and bleeding.

Naruto bounded over to me and said loudly, "Sakura-chan are you okay? I'll kill Sasuke-teme if he hurt you!" Kakashi shook his head and said,

"Sakura, you shouldn't push yourself so hard, Sasuke could've killed you." I looked up with sad eyes. My sensei didn't know that I was probably as strong as him.

I let a fake smile cross my face, and I was going to say something until Sasuke said coldly, "Pathetic. I don't even know how she qualified to be a ninja."

He didn't know how much these words had hurt me. They hurt like a stab with a kunai to the side. And I've felt that before.

Oh, but he wasn't done, he continued. "And she thinks she's so smart. She thinks she knows what real pain is. She has a freakin' family. How would she know what it's like?"

I smiled a cold smile cross my face, and I tilted my head to the side. I said coldly, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I think I know what pain is."

"No you don't! Naruto, Kakashi, and I, WE know what pain is. YOU do not! You haven't been through half of what we have," Sasuke stated harshly.

That hurt. I'd been through it. I let my perfect act slip. My eyes went dull, and my smile dropped. My head down, so they couldn't see my face.

I looked up, and they gasped at the dull, dead, empty, hurt, liefless eyes, that had pain in them. "You don't know me. At all. You don't know what I've been through. So don't say you do," I said quietly.

They could hear the loneliness in my voice. That's something that just cannot be faked, and something that was hard to cover up.

"Sakura-chan..," Naruto said softly. They all looked in my eyes. I stared back for a moment, and then I turned. I walked away. I began to run. I ran to my favorite place. Where my mom used to take me before she died. Her grave is here as well. The place is hidden, and no one knew where it was. I had dug up her body out of her grave and put her here, because that's where she said she wanted to rest in piece.

I kneeled down, and prayed for the rest of the day, until I had to go home. I said my good-byes to the grave, and I ran home.

I opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind automaticly. I let all the emotion drop from my face and I walked into the living room. My father glared wordlessly at me. He'd had a bad day. I could tell.

He walked over and slapped me, hrad. I didn't cry out, I didn't scream, I didn't cry. I stood there and took with a blank look in my eyes.

He punched me, and I flew back into the wall, my head slamming into the faded purple walls with a sickening 'Thwack'.

I slid down the wall, and my father yanked me up, then threw me back down. He kicked me in the ribs, and I heard one crack.

Fuck, and I have to heal that, too. And i have nearly no chakra left. Shit, shit, shit.

He hit me one more time, and then he left the room. I picked myself off the floor, and healed my broken rib, and made dinner.

I walked up to my room, and stared out the window. About 4 hours later, I laid down and fell asleep.

My life went on like this for 2 more weeks, and my team never spoke about my life anymore, and for that I was grateful. I didn't need any more drama in my life.

I was throwing kunai at a tree, hitting them all dead on, when I felt a presence come near me. I new the chakra signature, but not completely... I had felt it before.

Before I had naymore time to think, I got into a defensive crouch, and got ready for battle. Two figures walked of out the bushes, and I gasped.

"Sasori? Deidara?" I asked nervously. They both smiled, and Sasori said softly, "Hey, Sakura-chan. Miss us?" I stared at him for a while.

Sasori was my brother, and Deidara was Ino's older brother, but I knew him because he was like my older brother. At that moment, they both noticed the dead look in my eyes.

They rushed to my side. "What's wrong, un?" Deidara said worriedly. They looked at me anxiously awaiting an answer. I looked at them both and I whispered brokenly, "Why'd you leave me with him? Why would you do this to me?"

"What? What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasori asked worriedly. I explained everything to him. "Mom died 2 months after you left." He nodded. "I knew that already?" He said softly.

"Dad blamed me. He hurts me," I mumbled as I pulled back my shirt. They both gasped. They growled. "I am going to kill that bastard," Sasori growled.

Deidara nodded. They looked at me with a soft look in their eyes. "Sakura, un... We're sorry, un... But, un, the good news is, un, we were sent here to get you to join the Akatsuki, un! Isn't that great, un?" Deidara sais with happiness in his eye.

I looked up for the first time in my life with happiness in my eyes. "Yeah! I'm glad to get out of this shit-hole! Let's leave as soon as possible," I said happily.

"We have something to do first, Sakura-chan," Sasori said softly. I looked up with confusion in my eyes. I noticed the look in his eyes, and I immediatly knew what we had to do. We were going to kill someone. And not just anyone. No, we were going to kill my father.

So the next day, in Konoha, the body of a Adachi Haruno was found, poisened, in pieces, and on a bed of bloody rose petals. That was fun.

The rest of my life I lived with the Akatsuki, as the little sister. They loved me, and they helped me, and I eventually fell in love with Deidara, as he did with me.

We got married, and had a couple kids. When our kids were born, I knew one thing. I wasn't going to make my father's mistakes. Oh, hell no.

I would be the best mom in the world, and Deidara would be the best dad. But I did know one thing to do.

Kill Hidan if they picked up on his cursing habits.  



End file.
